Flying
by izbee617
Summary: All she wanted to do was fly. He made that happen for her. Fluffy oneshot, first fic in awhile. Channy.


_A/N: SO bad, but I got the idea today out on the trampoline and wrote it in 10 minutes. First fic, I promise they will get better! This is probably the worst thing i've ever written but I'm just getting myself out there. Thanks for reading!_

**Flying**

You know when you're on a trampoline, and it's that that moment right after you jump up and you just suspended in the air? That moment when you feel like you could fly away, fly away from everything bad in the world and just depart to the spongy, fluffy white clouds? Well that's how I felt about him. Just being in his presence completely intoxicated her, and she felt this nervous but good feeling in my stomach whenever he talked to her. I had a hard enough of a time controlling myself around him but I was also forced to respond with a playful quip about how much of jerk he was. I felt a dizzy, warm feeling whenever I just saw him. I had a hard time thinking of anything besides him, all I could think of was his body, his smell, his voice, his playful, jinxing smile, and clear blue eyes.

But then I realized that the Chad Dylan Coopers of the world didn't fall in love with Sonny Munroes, and than suddenly I hit the ground again with a jarring, disturbing moment. I hated that moment. A moment I hated ever more was when he caught my daydreaming about him. I was in the lunch line, completely staring off into space when he approached me.

"Dreaming about getting higher ratings again Sonny?" Chad's mocking tone awakened me from my daydream. "Because keep dreaming, because _that_ will never happen." He continued, giving me a smug look. I barely noticed, I was still entranced by my thoughts.

"Mhhm." I responded nonchalantly. He gave me a funny look, like he expected a sarcastic response. I didn't say anything else as I grabbed a strawberry fro-yo with frozen cookie dough. I felt a touch on my arm, and spun around. I was surprised to see a somewhat concerned expression on Chad's face, and actually felt kind of touched.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked me, somewhat worried. I tried not to stare at his gorgeous face and tried not to think about how adorable he was when he was concerned. His hand was still on my arm, and I didn't shrug away.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said dreamily. "Just thinking." He looked a little stunned at my response and then it was my turn to give him a funny look. "What?" I demanded. He shrugged his shoulders, looking positively cute.

"Nothing." There was silence for a moment. "So…what were you thinking about? Me?" He asked playfully. She chuckled.

"Not you." She said a little meaner that she needed too. She saw his face fall a little bit and brightened her tone. "Actually," She said softly. "I was thinking about flying." She was afraid that he would make fun of her but his face broke put into a grin.

"Come with me!' He suddenly exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and started running. The food try was I was holding clattered the ground but randomly enough, nothing even spilled.

"Chad! What are you doing!?" I exclaimed. I was secretly thrilled but a little scared at the same time. I felt my hand buzz at his touch, and squeezed it tighter.

"Don't worry about it." He said comfortingly, flashing me a bright gleaming smile that completely dazzled me. I felt my heartbeat quicken, and felt huge chills running down my body. He eventually stopped running, but held onto my hand. "It gets kind of dark." He said softly, as if an explanation for the handholding. I nodded, and he led me down a dark flight of stairs. I had never been in this part of the building before. It was dark just as he had said, and smelled sort of damp and musty.

We too a lot of sharp, quick turns and then we suddenly entered a gym. Chad dropped my hand, I felt kind of empty. It was a little dusty, as if it hadn't been used in a while and the machines were a little old and outdated. "The network used to have a show about gymnasts. This was their gym." He explained. I stared, kind of confused. He looked at my expression and laughed. "C'mon!" He urged as he grabbed my hand again and led me outside. It was raining heavily, the downpour slammed the lush green grass with water and pelted the roof of the building. I was shocked to see a large, black trampoline right outside of the gym.

"How did you know?" I asked. How could he have known I had meant a trampoline? I squealed happily and ran towards the gym not even noticing about the rain. I hoisted myself up and started jumping on the slippery wet surface. Surprisingly, he followed my lead. I would have thought that he wouldn't want to mess up his hair.

He started jumping with me, and we both laughed crazily. We were sliding around on the wet, black surface and jumping in the air. I slipped while I did a twist in the air, and landed on my back. I sighed happily. I wasn't hurt at all, and it felt amazing to lie down and stare at the rain.

"Isn't this incredible?" I asked softly. I took a deep breath, engulfing the clean, fresh air. I felt him lay down next to me. This was so weird, but so nice at the same time.

"It's pretty great." He agreed. "But I wish it wasn't raining." He said wistfully. _I don't. _I thought, but didn't say it out loud. I secretly loved the rain. I loved the fresh smell, and how clean everything felt after it was over. I suddenly got a burst of energy and jumped back up. Chad followed my lead, and starting jumping with lackluster energy. I decided to do a flip, and I prepared myself. I swung myself into the air easily, but slipped when my feet landed on the slick surface. I felt the sensation of flipping again, but I landed with a heavy thud on the wet grass. I felt the air being sucked out of my lungs as I hit the ground, and crazy rainbow dots flashed in my eyes..

"Sonny!" I heard Chad gasp but I didn't dare move. He rushed over to me, and I opened my eyes to see his gorgeous, concerned face above me. "Are you okay?" He questioned worriedly. I nodded and gave him a weak smile. He slipped his hand behind my neck, and slowly pulled me up. "Sure?" He asked again.

"I'm fine thanks." I murmured as I stared into his eyes. I felt some weird, thrilling connection between us as we stared at each. I felt my heart pulsing at his touch.

"Okay enough for a kiss?" He asked softly. I nodded, totally shocked. He pulled my head closer, and pressed his lips to mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily on the lips. I wrapped my body around him, and he held me tightly. We pulled away for air eventually, and we smiled at each other.

"Definitely okay for a kiss." I said with a chuckle. He laughed too, and I hugged him tightly.

**SO fluff and stuff. Whatever. It sucks but it was fun to write! **


End file.
